The present invention involves the field of beverage containers. Specifically, the invention is directed to a beverage container for a child, or toddler, the beverage container being suited to transition the child from a sippy cup to a conventional drinking cup.
Drinking vessels for infants and children are known. For example, it is desirable to provide cups to meet the special demands created by infants and toddlers. Currently available to meet these needs are spill proof cups, or sippy cups. Sippy cups features valves attached to a lid. Extending outwardly from the lid is a spout. As the child provides suction on the spout, the valve in the lid opens allowing fluid to pass from the reservoir of the cup through the spout and into the child""s mouth. Sippy cups are ideal for transitioning an infant from a baby nurser to a cup-like vessel since both container only allow fluid to flow when suction is initiated by the child.
However, transitioning a child from a sippy cup to a conventional drinking cup can be an onerous task. The main difference between a conventional drinking cup and a sippy cup is that a conventional drinking cup requires minimal suction by the child. Furthermore, conventional cups have an open top thus making the cup susceptible to spilling large quantities of beverage whenever the cup is tipped. Furthermore, because there is no spout on a conventional cup, the child must maneuver the rim of the cup to her mouth and lift the cup to allow the fluid to flow into her mouth, thus, increasing the probability and occurrence of a spilling. Thus, it is desirable to provide cups with means to simulate the rim of a conventional cup while providing means achieve portability of the cup with minimal spillage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide cup that helps a child or toddler transition from a sippy cup to a conventional cup.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cup that causes the child or toddler to drink from the rim of a cup rather than a nipple or spout.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cup that minimizes the occurrence of leaks and spills while the child is learning how to drink from a cup.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a cup that is lightweight, easily used and easily cleaned.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a container adapted for use by a child, or toddler, that has, e.g., three separable components: a reservoir, a top and a lid. The reservoir serves to hold any potable liquid. The top threads onto the open end of the reservoir. The top optionally includes a plate that extends across the open end of the reservoir. The plate also includes a central passage therein and a groove along its upper perimeter. A rim projects and extends upwardly from the plate of the top. The lid includes an upper disc portion and a lower cylindrical portion projecting and extending from the bottom surface of the lid. The bottom of the upper disc portion has a perimeter edge that extends axially for engaging the groove of the plate. The lower cylindrical portion further includes flexible position tabs that snap onto an internal threaded wall that defines the central opening in the top. Upon attachment, the lid is positioned below the top edge of the upper rim of the top. The perimeter of the lid that touches the top forms a seal that prevents liquid from flowing out. The lid, e.g., is rotatable with respect to the top. The ramp of the internal threads causes, when the lid is rotated, a separation between the disc portion of the lid and the plate of the top. Vents in the plate of the top permit passage of beverage when the disc portion of the lid is separated from the surface of the plate. Regardless of whether lid is in an open or closed position, the lid always remains below the top edge of the rim of the top.
Numerous, other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will readily become apparent from the following detailed description, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.